thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AaliyahMoon/PLEASE READ THIS!!!
Hi guys, it's Ally... I informed you guys two days ago that I was thinking about taking another break... Well, I am. Honestly, the things you guys say can hurt and it does. I mean, the Heo x Ally jokes were bad enough, but TD said something that made me know I was going to take a break and I know he didn't mean it to be mean. So, in case I don't come back, I will leave you guys each your own little note. Rocky, you are a funny person and although you can be a jerk sometimes, it's okay because overall you at a genuinely nice person. Chwiis, you are funny and are a really nice person. You were a part of the Chwiis, Ally, RJ, Fiz group, and you are a true friend. Toast, you are a really funny person. Gras, you are cool and I consider you a really good friend and I knew you before I knew a lot of the people here, so yeah. Rocker, I know I've said some mean things to you and picked fights with you and stuff, but you really are one of my best wiki friends. RJ, I've been really mean to you and I believe you when you say you're not gay. You don't like me as much as you used to, I know, I am you're eighth favorite wiki friend... But I think of you and Fiz as my best friends on wikia, you guys have been the nicest to me and you are really funny and if anyone tries to change you, don't let them. Just be yourself.(: Fiz, you were one of my first wiki friends and you and I have been tight ever since day 1. I wouldn't be writing this message or having a good of times I had with you guys if I hadn't met you. If people judge you for who you are, don't listen to them, you are awesome just the way you are. Bat, you are awesome and my first wikia friend. I met you before I met anyone else and our first conversation made me think that Wikia is a cool place for the most part. Garret, you are awesome! I will miss you and you aren't a troll. You are one of my best wikia friends, Forever & Always! Heo, I'm so sorry for how mean I've been to you and it's because of those jokes. You were a great friend. Chip, you're a great artist and keep doing what you are doing. I might talk to you on DeviantArt sometimes. GO, you can be a huge jerk ugh but you are really nice and LakersForLife! JRO, I don't have a crush on you. Anyway, you are funny and a great friend. Thank you. Meta, you're really funny. Dark, you are a great admin and will always be my favorite admin. TD - Although something you said made me make this decision, you are a great friend and are really funny. I'll miss you a lot and this isn't because of you, really! Believe me. Well. I may return, so I won't deactivate my account. Until then... Farewell. Category:Blog posts